


Meowy Christmas

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I know for a lot of trans men that might bother them, M/M, also smut happens after silly fluff/banter, btw kuroo knows yaku is okay with the phrase "panties" so that's why he thinks that term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kuroo manages to unlock the door, despite his arms full of shopping bags and rolls of wrapping paper.“You could’ve pressed the doorbell,” Yaku says, sitting at the dining room table that they’ve converted into the supreme wrapping station during the holidays.“Mama raised no quitter,” Kuroo huffs.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Kinkmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Meowy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Matt!!! Love you and I'm glad you like it!! 
> 
> This is my piece for the first day of Kinkmas!
> 
> Dec 25/Day one: praise kink // grievous misuse of wrapping supplies- Kuroyaku- Matt

Cheery Christmas music slithers out of the radio as Yaku hums, finishing wrapping gifts. He measures the wrapping paper for his final gift for his friends, a nice sweater saying “Meowy Christmas” for his kouhai, Fukunaga.

“He’s going to love this,” he says to himself, grinning.

Yaku hears Kuroo’s car come up the driveway.  _ Tetsurou must’ve gone shopping, _ he thinks as he starts to wrap the sweater. Normally Kuroo comes home sooner, not liking to stay out long after work unless it’s Friday, aka their date night.

Kuroo manages to unlock the door, despite his arms full of shopping bags and rolls of wrapping paper.

“You could’ve pressed the doorbell,” Yaku says, sitting at the dining room table that they’ve converted into the supreme wrapping station during the holidays.

“Mama raised no quitter,” Kuroo huffs, dumping the bags on the floor beside Yaku’s chair. The wrapping paper rolls across the floor, some ending up under their Christmas tree. Yaku snorts.

“I think we’re set for wrapping,” Kuroo proudly says. “They had a sale! Buy two, get one free. So, I got…” he looks over the paper, making sure he has the count right. “Twelve! Glad I stopped by the store after work. Got a lot of gift shopping too!”

Yaku gives him a warning look. “I think we’re set for the next year, at least. Who knows how many presents that will cover?”

“They were so cute! I couldn’t pick only one!” Kuroo defends. “They were taunting me, so I had to get them all!”

He bends down and picks up a red wrapping roll. “Look at the print! Kitties!” he proudly shows off.

Yaku sighs, rubbing his forehead. Kuroo claims to be a dog person, but everyone knows he’s weak for anything with kittens and cats. Even going so far to pick up far too much wrapping paper, with at least half covered in cat prints. But he can’t be mad at such an excited face. Damn that Kuroo Tetsurou.

Abu slinks across the room, pausing when she reaches Kuroo.

“Hi Princess,” Kuroo coos. “How are you?”

Abu replies by swatting the wrapping paper Kuroo is still holding.

“Is that a good sign or not?” Kuroo asks, setting down the wrapping paper roll and bending down to pick up Abu. She snuggles against Kuroo, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Yaku smiles softly at them.

“Abu is the only paws you need,” Yaku teases, finishing wrapping the present he was working on before Kuroo came home. “And finished wrapping all of the Nekoma gifts for tomorrow night.”

“The party tomorrow is going to be great,” Kuroo smiles. “Glad we already cleaned because I’m beat. I was out shopping for a while. Speaking of which…” Kuroo looks down at all the bags. “Uh, don’t look in any of these. Except for that big one from the pet store, that’s for Abu. Hey, don’t you look sneaking there, Princess!”

“Tetsurou, we had a spending limit,” Yaku reminds.

“Yeah, I may have gone above that…” Kuroo sheepishly says, scratching Abu’s back.

“Like you always do every year?”

“So do you!” Kuroo protests, gesturing to the gifts under the tree. Yaku can’t even fake that some of the gifts are for other people, as he put the gifts for their friends and family in the other corner.

“This isn’t about me!” Yaku insists, knowing he’s cornered.

“Hypocrisy!” Kuroo exclaims, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, showing he’s not really mad.

“Fine! I admit, we both go over the limit.” Yaku raises his eyebrows, hands on his hips. “Happy?”

“Very,” Kuroo says, kissing the top of Abu’s head. Abu meows, tail swishing back and forth. “Abu also is happy.”

Yaku rolls his eyes. “I’m going to start on dinner if you want to wrap the gifts you got while I’m out of the room.”

“Probably will do that,” Kuroo says, setting down Abu. She sniffs the bags and is satisfied, leaving to go back to the other room.

“You know, there’s one gift I’m really looking forward to unwrapping,” Kuroo casually says, picking up a large piece of wrapping paper already cut.

“And what might that be?” Yaku says, trying to clean up some of the mess he made as he wrapped earlier.

Kuroo folds the wrapping paper around Yaku’s shoulders, even getting a piece of tape to finish the look. “You!” He laughs and places one of the huge bows on top of Yaku’s hair.

Yaku tries not to smile as he looks over his shoulder. “You’re the sappiest person I’ve ever met, I hope you know that. And don’t think I didn’t notice the innuendo,” Yaku adds, taking off the big bow and putting it on Kuroo’s sweater.

“What might that be, Yakkun?” Kuroo grins, waggling his eyebrows.

“You’re trying to get me into bed, of course. ‘Unwrap’ in a different way.” After tearing off the wrapping paper, Yaku gets up from the table, kissing Kuroo’s cheek. He’s a dork but  _ his _ dork.

“I always am trying to get you into bed, next question,” Kuroo immediately says.

Yaku rolls his eyes. He does that so often around Kuroo that he knows the lanky cat must be immune, but it’s still habit from high school.

“How about you carry me?” Yaku says. “Put your arms to use.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Kuroo says, not even waiting to head upstairs before stripping off his own shirt. He tosses the shirt to the side.

“You really don’t know how to be lowkey,” Yaku comments, pushing the chair back under the table so they don’t trip of it.

Kuroo doesn’t reply verbally, choosing instead to pull Yaku closer by his hips and kiss him deeply. Yaku moans, hands on his bare chest. He teases Kuroo by pinching his nipples, one of his weak points. Kuroo moans, kissing Yaku even deeper. Their teeth clash at one point, but neither care.

Kuroo picks up Yaku, hands resting low on his ass as Yaku wraps his legs around his waist. Somehow, they manage to go up the stairs without bumping into the wall or banister more than once or twice.

Yaku tugs on Kuroo’s mess of a mane as he falls onto the bed, legs still tightly laced around his waist and making him fall on top of him.

Heat pools between Yaku’s legs and Kuroo senses that immediately. Over the years, they’ve gotten to read each other quite well. No matter how small or minuscule something may be, they can instantly realize what it is.

“Baby,” Kuroo murmurs, reaching to undo Yaku’s pants. “I bet you’re already soaking.”

Yaku’s face flushes. “Shut up, maybe I am,” he mumbles.

“Don’t want you to make a mess,” Kuroo teases, sending a wink up. “I better help clean you up.”

Yaku groans. “Get on with it,” he demands. “You talk too much.”

“Oh no,” Kuroo says. “I’m going to take my time with you.” He props himself up long enough to wiggle out of his pants, leaving his boxers on. Yaku happily notes that there’s a dark spot forming already.

Kuroo moves onto tugging off Yaku’s pants, leaving him to discard his sweater.

“Fuck,” Kuroo curses, seeing Yaku wear one of his favorite lace panties instead of one of his usual boxers. “You look so good. Fuck, you had something planned, didn’t you?”

“Don’t I always?” Yaku sasses, going so far as to snap the elastic waistband of his panties. Kuroo shivers at the sound.

He presses a kiss to his thighs, then another and another. “You’re so pretty,” Kuroo murmurs. “I love seeing you like this.” He slips a finger under the panties’ waistband, but doesn’t take them off yet. After sending a wink up at him, he mouths Yaku through the thin fabric, relishing the moans that result from it.

“This is one of my favorite places to be,” Kuroo remarks. “Here between your legs. You’re so gorgeous, panting and blushing like this.”

Yaku wants to think of a witty comment to fire back, but Kuroo dips his tongue underneath the lace and pulls a loud groan from his throat.

“I never can get enough of you,” Kuroo says. “You taste fucking amazing, Morisuke. I can’t tell you how often I dreamed of doing this ever since high school. And now I get to. You really made me the happiest man in the world when you said you’d marry me.”

“I had to propose because I knew you’d chicken out,” Yaku pants, both hands tangled in Kuroo’s locks.

“I proposed right after, details, details,” Kuroo says, tugging down Yaku’s underwear and tossing them to the side. He doesn’t waste a second, returning to Yaku’s slick lips. He dips his tongue into the folds, his groans vibrating against him.

It doesn’t take long for Yaku to cry out Kuroo’s name and tumble over the edge of orgasm. “ _ FUCK _ , Tetsurou—”

Kuroo props himself up on his elbows, resting his chin on Yaku’s stomach. “You taste better every time I go down on you.”

“Shut up,” Yaku pants, voice scratchy. “And kiss me already.”

Kuroo forgoes his own witty remark, leaning up to give Yaku a sweet kiss. “How do you want to do it?”

Yaku smirks, placing his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders and tightening his legs around his waist. He flips them, laughing at Kuroo’s shocked reaction. “I’m going to ride you so hard, there will be a dent in the mattress,” he informs.

“Our poor mattress,” Kuroo gasps.

“It can deal,” Yaku says, taking the lead and rocking his hips against Kuroo’s rock-hard erection as he slithers his tongue inside his mouth. “It’s seen worse. Like you jumping on the bed like a little kid when we first moved in.”

“You joined me in that,” Kuroo reminds, reaching for the bottle of lube. “Jumping on the bed with me like a little kid.”

Yaku opens a condom and tosses the wrapper away. “Not the point.”

“Seems like it’s relevant to the point,” Kuroo says.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, I bet you’ll make me,” Kuroo replies. “And I look forward to that.”

“You know I will.” Yaku puts two digits inside Kuroo’s mouth. “Suck,” he orders.

Kuroo does so, as he opens the bottle of lube and covers his length with the cool liquid. When Yaku deems it enough, he takes his fingers from Kuroo’s mouth and dips one finger inside him. He hisses at the feeling, but slowly gets used to it. Another finger later, he think he’s ready.

“Are you sure you’re stretched enough?” Kuroo asks, rubbing his thumb on Yaku’s hip; eyebrows knit together. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Yeah,” Yaku answers, steadying himself with his hands on Kuroo’s chest. “I’m stretched out enough, I’m ready. Are you ready?” he checks.

“Yes, fuck, I need you around me, I need to be inside you.”

“I need you to be inside me, so look at how nicely that works out.”

Kuroo grips Yaku’s hips to help him lower himself on his cock. When Yaku is fully on top of him, they both let out embarrassingly loud noises. It hasn’t been that long since the last time they had sex, but neither of them will ever tire of the feeling.

Yaku starts a slow pace, rocking his hips down on Kuroo.

Kuroo groans, throwing his head back as he tightens his grip on Yaku’s hips, nails leaving crescent marks on his skin. “Faster, baby. I love you bouncing on my dick. You’re such a gorgeous sight, I wish you could see yourself. Fucking gorgeous.”

Just to be a tease, Yaku grinds slowly on him before picking up the pace. “Do you now?” he pants, reaching down to squeeze Kuroo’s nipples again. It earns him a squeak in response and Yaku smirks.

“Love filling me up with your cock?” he coos, grinding down hard right as Kuroo hits his g-spot. “Fuck—”

“Yeah,” Kuroo breathlessly says, shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip. “Shit, Mori. You feel— oh, fuck.”

They’re both impatient and eager, wishing for release, but not wanting to be the first to cave.

Yaku internally declares himself the victor as Kuroo comes first. He feels his member throb inside him, pulling Yaku over the edge almost immediately after.

Well, it still counts even if there’s a three second difference.

Yaku collapses against Kuroo’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

Kuroo pulls out slowly with both of them hissing at the sudden loss.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs, cheek on Kuroo’s chest; his heartbeat makes Yaku smile.

“I love you so much,” Kuroo says back to him, kissing the top of his head.

Yaku hums, feeling Kuroo’s fingers toy with his hair. “You better,” he murmurs, no bite with his bark.

They enjoy the silence, content with each other’s company.

“You know what I noticed?” Kuroo says after a moment of with no sound sans their breathing. He’s chuckling a little, which immediately makes Yaku suspicious.

Yaku lifts his head, eyes narrowing. “What?”

“You picked a red condom,” Kuroo softly laughs, rubbing Yaku’s back soothingly. “We truly had holiday sex.”

“Shut up, you nerd.”

“Never, you dork.”

Yaku sits up, stretching his arms. “Come on, we need to take a shower. We’re sweaty.”

“Hot,” Kuroo says.

Yaku’s nose wrinkles. “Gross.”

Kuroo chuckles and sits up, scratching his head. “Fine, fine. Lead the way, babe.” When Yaku slides out of bed, Kuroo slaps his ass.

“Tetsurou!”

“Yes?” Kuroo says, pretending he has no idea why Yaku is now a blushing mess.

“You ass.”

“I think the topic at hand is your ass, dear Morisuke.”

“I hate you so much.” Yaku tugs Kuroo to the bathroom. “Sorry, otherwise I’m not making brownies later.”

“Only if I can help.”

“Help by licking the bowl?”

“Hey! I’m a good helper!”

Yaku laughs.

Kuroo Tetsurou is a big dork, but he loves him with all his heart.


End file.
